1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors mainly used for high-speed digital transmission.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type has upper and lower contact groups arrayed inside a body thereof. The lower contact group includes a pair of contacts for differential signaling, and other contacts. The upper contact group includes a ground contact relating to the pair of contacts, which is located so as to face a space between the pair of contacts, and other contacts (see paragraphs 0032 and 0033, and FIGS. 2 and 5 of Patent Literature 1).
All the contacts of the lower contact group have rear end portions projected from the body and bent generally into L shapes. The horizontal portions of the rear end portions serve as connection portions to be mounted on wiring lines on a circuit board. All the contacts of the upper contact group also have rear end portions projected from the body and bent generally into L shapes. The horizontal portions of the rear end portions are arranged at the same height as the connection portions of the lower contact group and serve as connection portions to be mounted on wiring lines on a circuit board. (See FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-5272